Kiss of Death
by Reign the Hedgehog
Summary: Ashura and the others have gone to Casinopolis and Ashura and Tiara have their first kiss. But when Ashura meets an old friend and they run into a fight. Both Ashura and the friend are suddenly put in a coma. Oddly, Something surpising happens.Reveiw PLEZ


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**All of these characters are owned by Sega, Nintendo, a fan and me. **_

_**Reign: Before you read this you should read Ashura the hedgehog good or evil part 1 – Dark Past to understand this one or the others and If you read this story please review. I would appreciate that. **_

_**Ashura **_

_**The **_

_**Hedgehog**_

_**Part 6**_

_**Kiss of Death**_

On my last story Ashura just got one of the Chaos Emeralds and left to a rest area that is close to where they were.

Ashura and the gang head up the hill. When they reached the top they saw a wonderful view.

"Hey you guys jerry and I have been here. This is Casinopolis!" (Pronounced Ka-see-no-op-o-lis.) Wechidna screams. "I do all my gambling here and there is a hotel here."

"I guess we should have fun before we book are room(s)." Ashura says. "We need to split up O.K."

"Ashura I'm going with you," Tiara gladly says.

So the Ashura, Ash, and Tiara went to the restaurant and Wechidna and Jerry went to the slots.

Reign the Hedgehog: Let's watch Ashura, Ash, and Tiara first then we will see what happens to Wechidna and Jerry.

Ashura, Ash and Tiara are going inside Casinopolis when suddenly Ash spots a female chao.

"Go Ash we'll meet later." Ashura claims.

"Ashura which restaurants do you want to go to. There is Italian, American, French, Chinese, Japanese," Tiara asks the Green hedgehog.

"Why not the buffet," Ashura says with no care on where he eats.

Tiara grabs Ashura and runs to the buffet "Ok!"

5 minutes later at the restaurant Ashura and Tiara have just gotten their seats and the people think they are a couple 'cause they sit on the opposite side and that they are together.

"I wonder why they gave us these great seats?" Ashura ponders. "Well I'm going to get a pizza."

Ashura walks back and sits down and in a matter of seconds the workers walk over and give Ashura and Tiara 20 coins.

"What is this for?" Ashura asks the worker.

"We give all the couples 20 coins."

"Look we are not couples we met each other on accident," Ashura tells the worker.

"Keep it we don't care."

Tiara looks at Ashura. "Ashura I want to know how you think of me."

Ashura oddly looks at her and says. "Why do you want to know Tiara? We only met a few days ago."

"Ashura please answer the question Ashura." Tiara says with no patience.

"Well the reason I never wanted you with me is because you remind me of this girl from my village," Ashura scarcely says.

"What was this girl's name Ashura?"

"Her name is _Sara Herring_."

"Wait! I know that name! I met her a day before I was attacked by Bass and Leon."

Meanwhile in the Slots area Wechidna and Jerry are getting pissed at the slot machines never going the way they want it to go.

"God Damn it! Why the hell can I not get this damn thing to give me currency?!" Wechidna swears at the machine.

Jerry pulls the switch and they land on flaming 7s. "I won! I got the money and the free hotel rooms!

Ashura and Tiara come walking in the slot area to see how much money Wechidna and Jerry lost.

"So how much…. OMFG!" Ashura screams.

"We won free rooms for one week!" Jerry says as he runs around in circles.

"Great, but um, do we have to sleep in one room," Tiara says.

"No! We get our own rooms!" Jerry screams.

Wechidna suspiciously looks at Ashura and Tiara. "So, how are you two doing on your free time?"

"All we did was eat," Ashura tells the suspicious Echidna.

"Yeah it was extremely funny when Ashura and I were eating the same spaghetti at the Italian restaurant. We accidentally kissed like in the 101 albino Hedgehogs, so Ashura came into the kitchen and told the guys we didn't order Spaghetti.

The guy who made it said in English that he doesn't speak English." Tiara laughs.

"That was funny, but when he said that Ashura beat the shit out of him," Ashura copies Tiara's expression.

After a long talk they all leave that area. Wechidna and Jerry go show the hotel guys their pass to go get their rooms and the people's names that'll be with them. Tiara drags Ashura up the hill that is only a little away from Casinopolis.

Tiara looks at Ashura remembering the day before that. "Ashura what is the murderer's name that merged with you?"

Ashura looks at her oddly. "Why do you want to know?"

Tiara looks at the sadness Ashura has gone through in his past time. "Never mind that Ashura."

"OK Tiara, but if yo…," Ashura was stopped by Tiara kissing him on the lips.

Ashura was trying to hold his tears as they kissed. Ashura pushes her away. "I'm sorry Tiara, but I can't,"

Ashura was about to walk away until a person he knows comes out of the bushes. "Ashura OMG is that you I haven't seen you for 12 years."

Ashura so surprised almost began to cry crocodile tears. "Sara is that you." Ashura shakily says.

"Yeah Ashura it is me and is that who I think it is. Tiara Boobowski."

"Hey Sara." Ashura could barely say. "Hey Sara, want to go to the bar together."

"Yeah Ashura that would be nice," Sara gladly accepts.

Tiara in the background was extremely bummed out, but the two had already left the hills and went down to the bar. Ashura and Sara go inside the bar.

The bar tender waits until they sat down. "Hey what do you two want to drink?"

Ashura knows right away. "I'll take two large glasses of whisky."

… 5 glasses later (at least for Ashura. Sara has only had 1 glass of whisky.)

A guy comes over to Ashura. "Hey let me sit next to the girl loser."

The drunken Ashura gets up. "I'm woning you I danzerous when I dunk." Ashura collapses.

"He couldn't even make a fight." The guy sits in Ashura's spot. "Hey babe. Why don't you come with me?"

Ashura wakes up on the floor and kicks the chair legs. "As howe."

Sara puts Ashura's arm on her shoulder and then they walk away, but the guy Ashura hit picked up his phone. "Kill the green hedgehog and leave him."

Ashura tells Sara to bring him to the hotel room. The two go into a dark alley to use a shortcut, but the alley door slammed open and they were both attacked by the guy's gang. Ashura to drunk to fight was getting beat up, while Sara was getting attacked just because she was with Ashura. Tiara watching goes to the phone and calls the police. In just minutes the cops came, but it was too late. Both Ashura and Sara were bloody and had many fractures.

They were rushed into the hospital.

… 9 days later.

Ashura starts to wake up from a 2 year coma. "Where am I? Where is Sara? What happened? How long have I been out?"

Tiara stares at the hedgehog that is in many bandages. "Ashura you are in the hospital, and Sara is in room 235 and sadly in a coma."

"That's two questions answered now why not my others." Ashura could barely get out.

The doctor comes over to Ashura. "You were attacked by a dangerous gang. The odd news is that you awoke 1 year and 354 days early."

"Thanks Doc, but can I go see Sara NOW!" Ashura says then screams.

"You are in to much pain, you shouldn't move," The doctor says.

But Ashura got to anxious and got out of his bed. Ashura somehow took off the bandages and ran for room 235. The doctor runs trying to catch Ashura. "Ashura stop you have many broken bones."

Ashura runs in room 235. "No! Just when I find her she gets beaten up and put in a coma."

"Ashura how are you able to move." The doctor asks the should be injured hedgehog.

… Later that night.

The doctor goes to check in on Ashura. He walks into the room only to find that the room was completely empty and the window was open ( the room is 5 stories high.)

To be continued.

Reign: Hey it's me Reign My next story will be Super Sonic vs. Nazo so you'll not want to miss it. And Sorry this took so long I was out of the house so I couldn't write for a while.


End file.
